dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Pure
The Pure personality is filled with wonder, as though an angel fell from heaven and had so many questions about the world. Honest, true and entirely uncorrupt, she's the perfect girl for anyone looking for a simple and wholesome relationship. Dialogue Chat *What a beautiful day. I want to get out of the house~. Let us go somewhere together~. *Could you be a little more gentle...? *Such beautiful weather today♪ *Yes, let us go out somewhere~. *I would like to go out somewhere with you♪ *P-please, stop~... *Please, do not touch me like that~... *Do you think I am gaining weight...? *Mmm... mmm... Ahh... Conversations * * * * * * * * Talk *Oh~, are you two going out somewhere~? *Ahh... I would love some new clothes~... *I would like lots and lots of sweets~! *Player is so kind to me~. *You are so cute, Girlfriend~... *I am so hungry... I want something to eat~... *I would like you to read this book~! *Is Player very kind to you? *Your outfit is so very cute~... *It is such a beautiful day today~... Sleeping * Waking Up * Scenarios Close Together * Girlfriend: Umm... I feel like you and I have gotten a bit closer. * Player: I think we have too! You are always such a good girl, and cute too! * Girlfriend: Ohhh! I do not think I am that special~!... You are always so nice to me~. * Player: Thanks~. Alright I'm going to give you a big hug! * Girlfriend: Huh!? Really! You aer going to make me blush~!!! Ahhh! * Player: You are really light. I think yo uneed to eat more. * Girlfriend: F-fine...!... I am going to go eat a lot, so let me off...! * Player: Alright! How about going out to have a nice meal tonight? * Girlfriend: R-really? Wow that sounds great! I want to eat a parfait(Music-Note) Picnic * Girlfriend: The weather is really nice! I want to have a picnic(Music-Note) * Player: Well they were saying it was rainingbefore, but it looks sunny now. * Girlfriend: Yay~(Music-Note) I want ot eat a bento somewhere around here! * Player: Alright shall we eat here? These are the bentos that we made together. * Girlfriend: Okay!! I am going to eat the rice balls that you made first~. * Player: Well then, I'll eat the ones that you made... Wow these are good! Shall we give some to Kobasyahi too? * Girlfriend: Huh!? Ohh... Were you thinking about inviting some other people?... I just wanted it to be us two today... * Player: Really? Alright then, the bento that you made for me is all mine! * Girlfriend: Okay~(Music-Note) And you will be all mine for the day~! L-love?! * Girlfriend: L-love...? Is it something like when they kiss in the afternoon drama I am watching? * Player: Ohh... Yeah well that's not too far off... * Girlfriend: Eeek my face is getting hot... I wonder if I have a fever... * Player: Are you okay!? Do you want to go to the doctor!? Let me feel your head... * Girlfriend: Ohhh, if you touch me like that I will get even hotter... I am starting to feel dizzy~... * Player: Awawa... What should we do...! * Girlfriend: ... This warm feeling must be love... I wish that I always felt like this... * Player: ... Huh? Did you fall asleep... huhu... You are cute... * Girlfriend: I hope I can always have this warm feeling and be with you forever... (sleep talking) Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: I am so excited that we get to taravel overseas with each other! Hurry up Player~! * Player: W-wait! You really are excited huh. * Girlfriend: Well we are on a trip together... Of course I am excited! * Player: Ahaha, well if you are this excited to go on a trip with me, it makes me want to take you to a lot of different places~. * Girlfriend: Really!?... Well then that is a promise!... I am going to pray for that to happen... Look away O'm going to make a wish... * Player: Hmmm... Is this right? * Girlfriend: Player... I love you... * Player: Huh!? What did you just say...!? * Girlfriend: Momoka told me love is the the magic word that will keep su together forever~! Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: Oh~... It is way too hot for September~... * Player: The heat is really bad this year too... * Girlfriend: When it's this hot out it makes you want to eat ice cream... * Player: Well we don't have any ice cream but we can make shaved ice. Do you want some? * Girlfriend: Wow~! I want to have strawberry flavor! * Player: Okay, here you go. We have to be sure not to eat too much... * Girlfriend: Oh~... I think I ate it too fast. I have a brain freeze... Uuh... Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: Just taking it easy~ It feels so good to just lie around~♪ * Player: Yeah, it's nice to have these kind of days too... * Girlfriend: Yep!... Ohh~ I am a little bit hungry. * Player: Do you want to make something together? * Girlfriend: Yes! We have not cooked together for a long time~♪ * Player: ... Why are you just lying around? * Girlfriend: Because the floor will not let go of me~... It is telling me I could keep laying down~... * Player: ... How are you going to cook then? * Girlfriend: Like this of course~♪ I am going to cook while I am laying down~♪ * Player: ...(I feel like I am actually going to get mad for the first time...) Event Dialogue Theme Park Date *Oh! There are so many people here~! Make sure you do not get lost, Player~! *Maybe we should hold hands, so we do not lose sight of each other~! Hehe, I feel much safer now♪ *Let us take a souvenir photo! Hehe~, you made a funny face in the second one, Player~♪ *That giant boat is swinging back and forwards! Hehe, I just cannot help following it with my eyes. *Player! I cannot go into the haunted house! I will absolutely die of fright~! *Oh! Is the roller coaster really that fast?! Ahh... Perhaps it is a little scarier than I thought... *Ah~... C-can we take a little break? I still feel a bit dizzy from the roller coaster~... *Ahh... I have gotten quite hungry... Ah, a restaurant! Let us get something to eat, Player! *sniff sniff* Something smells delicious~... It was these churros! Can we have some~? *Do you want some of my ice cream, Player? Open wide~♪ Ahh, that was quite a big bite...! *Hehe~♪ Dreamo gave me a Dreamo balloon~♪ What a nice, kind mascot he is~♪ *This is a huge fountain~! Hya~!! *splash* The water suddenly turned on~! I am soaked~... *The house of mirrors is so confusing. I am not sure what is real and what is not~... Player! Where are you?! *Wow! This is a double-decker merry-go-round! We just have to try the top! *Ahh, there is a cute little train here~! Hmm? It is a kids' ride? Does that mean I cannot have a go~? *The go-karts are so fun~♪ Ah! I bumped you! I am so sorry, Player! *Nothing says "theme park" like a Ferris wheel♪ Will you join me, Player...? 'Fireworks Festival' *There are so many people here~. I cannot begin to wonder where they all came from~! *Thank you for carrying my bags, Player~! Now I have a hand free to hold yours with! *I think it is amazing how people learn to put on yukata so beautifully~! *Next year, I want to be one of the girls helping others to put on their yukata~! *Do you think you could try the goldfish scooping for me, Player~? I would so love to win a fish~! *A shooting gallery? That sounds quite scary... Perhaps you could shoot for me, Player~? *There is quite an amazing smell coming from all of the festival stands~! I think I am getting hungry~! *Ouch... My feet are starting to hurt a little... Perhaps we could take a short break~? *Ahh... I think I have been bitten by a mosquito, my are is quite itchy~... Do you have any repellent~? *Look! The fireworks look so wonderful from up here! *It must be very hot for those staff beneath the fireworks. I hope they do not suffer any burns! *The sound of the fireworks is making my heart pound... I hope Player cannot hear it... *I hope we can always enjoy watching the fireworks together~... 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' *The circus...? I would love to go~... You will really take me...? *Ahh~... I think I may have lost my ticket~... *...?! Player, where are you~?! I think I have lost my seat~... *Those flaming hoops are for the tiger?! Oh my.. please, do your best Mr. Tiger~! *Wow, the loin looks so scary~... Is the tamer really okay with just a whip~...? *Oh no, please do not fight little monkeys~... Hmm? A monkey boxing show? Oh my, it was all just an act~. *Oh look, a dog and cat show♪ This is so delightful~♪ *The bear is just adorable, doing his little performances like that~♪ *I think if I were to have a tug-of-war with an elephant, I would be taken off my feet in seconds~... *I would love to join a circus troupe, and travel the world with all these wonderful animals~♪ *These circus performers look so beautiful in their sparkling outfits~♪ *Do you think if I work really hard, I could be standing in the spotlight like that some day...? *Spinning around so high up in the air like that... I think my eyes would spin right out of my head~... *Ahh... But I do not know how to be a magician's assistant... What should I do, Player...? *The clown is making so many mistakes... but he is still smiling on... We have to show him lots of support~! *Oh wow! That man is breathing fire! Does that not burn his mouth~? *Oh my... I do not think chairs are supposed to be stacked quite so high, let alone--- A handstand at the top?! *These trapeze artists must have incredible trust in each other to perform like this~. What a wonderful relationship~. *Is she going to walk that tightrope blindfolded? We have to say quiet, Player~... *These performances are all so incredible, I have spent the whole day on the edge of my seat~... I am starting to get dizzy~... 'Love in Fall' **yawn*... I think we might have been staying up too late recently, I feel so tired!... I am sorry... *Wow... The leaves on the trees are turning red, yellow, and... What a beautiful spot for a date~! *Do you know why leaves turn red in fall? I read it in a picture book once, it is because they get very very embarrassed *I bet the mountain woods look beautiful too... I would like to take some bento and have a picnic out there some time~. *The cosmos flowers are blooming so beautifully♪ I feel like a princess, strolling through rolling meadows~♪ *It is the season of sports! There is no time for lazing around at home any more. We have to get lots of exercise~. *Ah! I think I can catch a dragonfly! Umm... umm! M-my eyes are... spinning... *Ah~... these prickles are quite painful... but at least we will have some chestnuts to make dinner tonight♪ *All the birds are starting to fly on home... It almost feels quite lonely... *I have not heard any cicadas for a while now... It all seems to be crickets chirping recently♪ * *I can see so many acorns! I bet we could make a lot of games out of these~♪ * *I can see some red dragonflies flying around~! Is it not a little too early for them...? *Ahh~... The sunset looks so beautiful~... I am so happy I could enjoy it with you tonight~♪ *I am looking forward to tsukimi♪ Is it true that there are rabbits making mochi on the moon? *Let us collect up all kinds of beautiful leaves before fall ends. We can even press them into a scrapbook♪ *Picking up the leaves~♪ Picking up the leaves~♪ Time to make a bonfire, and roast us all some--- What? No bonfires, really?! *Ahh... It is starting to rain... I hope this does not ruin our fun~... *Hmm? I am not cold at all. See? I am still filled with energy! *You are cold? Well, we could share... I mean, if you wanted to... N-no, never mind... *Ahh~... I think I'm blushing... I can feel your warmth when we hold hands like this, Player~. 'The Spirits of China Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Types